Gai
Gai is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit his page without my permission first. Ask me first of you wanna use him in a story. He is a second generation full wolf. Appearance Gai is a full Ethiopian Wolf. He is a rusty red color almost everywhere but has a whitish color on all of his legs, on his chest, a ring around his neck and on his snout below the nose going down to his throat. He also has a bushy tail with a whitish color at the base and black at the tip. He also has a rusty red stripe going the start of his to the start of the black on his tail. He wears a safety orange collar with his pup tag has magnifying glass magnifying white paw prints with a safety orange background. He wears orange booties on his back paws. He also has an orange dog wheelchair with wheels that can adjust to any terrain. Personality Gai had a friendly personality before he was paralyzed. Then after he was he is more cautious about things, little less friendly and even doubted himself a lot. Bio Gai used to live with his mother and his siblings before Wolfrick took him away from them. Wolfrick took him to a cave inside Boris' territory. He forced Gai to be his apprentice. Gai would not do it because he knew it was wrong. When he refused Wolfrick attacked him. He was injured and put in the back of the cave. Little did Gai know he was struck in the spine making him paralyzed. Within a couple days, he got sick and weak. One day the Red Wolf pack found the cave while out on a territory run and drove Wolfrick and other wolves he was leading out. Capone who had come back and joined the pack found little Gai in the back of a cave. The sick weak pup was barely alive as Capone picked him up and rushed him to Torak's cave where Torak took care of Gai. He was healed back to health. When Gai was healed he tried to walk but his back legs would not move. Torak had felt his back legs asking Gai I felt him touching his legs. Gai said he didn't feel anything. Torak figured out he was paralyzed from the waist down. One day while he was watching the pups of the Red Wolf Pack play with each other he noticed one of the pups was missing. He got Theron and he sniffed out and found the missing pup with some help from Theron. Torak told Capone about Gai. Capone adopted him and became his mentor. Gai is now the Disabled PAW Patrol Search and Rescue Wolf Trainee. Gai's Gear Gai's pup pack is safety orange and white. In it are pincers, a shovel, a pickaxe, a grappling hook, a rope, a light, and a net. Gai's uniform is safety orange and white. His helmet is safety orange and white with a night vision and heat sensing visor and has the Disabled PAW Patrol logo on it. He also has safety orange and white boots with orange suction cups on the bottom of them. Gai's vehicle is like Chase's spy truck but it is safety orange and white with tires that can adjust to any terrain and a special mechanism that can bring him up to his seat like way Everest can in her snow cat. Catchphrases Big, large or small I will find them all! Crush He doesn't have a crush at the moment but I'm always up for suggestions. Friends TBA Family *Adoptive Father: Capone *Adoptive Mother: Adolpha *Younger Adoptive Brother: Merrick *Younger Adoptive Brother: Tyzonn *Younger Adoptive Sister: Mysti *Younger Adoptive Sister: Atilla *Adoptive Uncle: Boris *Adoptive Aunt: Julu *Adoptive Uncle: Kepler *Adoptive Uncle: Torak *Adoptive Aunt: Samarra *Adoptive Aunt: Aderes *Adoptive Aunt: Theron *Adoptive Uncle: Igor *Adoptive Cousin: Kindra *Adoptive Cousin: Jordi *Adoptive Grandmother: Kuwait *Biological Father: Galleon *Biological Mother: Navi *Older Biological Brother: Marvelous *Older Biological Brother: Joe *Older Biological Brother: Don *Older Biological Sister: Ahim *Older Biological Sister: Luka Trivia *His name means "Valley". *I found his name on the 35th season of Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The sixth ranger of the Gokaigers, Gokai Silver, Gai Ikari. *He is paralyzed from the waist down thanks to Wolfrick, but he can move his back legs once in a while. *He is a tutor for the Red Wolf Pack when Capone and he visit and stay the pack. *Gai won the June 2016 Character of the Month. Anthro-Superhero AU In the Anthro-Superhero AU, Gai Aziborollin is known as the superhero Geo-Wolf. Gai Aziborollin AKA Geo-Wolf Story/Song List By Me: Your Hero Inside By Others: Collabs Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon pup Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Male pup Category:Male pups Category:Male Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Category:Boy Pups Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Pup Category:Puppy Category:Baby puppies Category:Baby Animals Category:Baby Puppies Category:Animals Category:Shy Characters Category:Wolves Category:Wolfs Category:Wolf Category:Ethiopian Wolf Category:Disabled Pup Category:Disabled PAW Patrol Member Category:Paralyzed Pup Category:Search and Rescue Category:Trainee Category:Second generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Future gen Category:Second gen Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Academy Student